The Fun Has Just Begun
by DominaIracundus
Summary: It's a steamy short story about how Jinder Mahal got the name "The Fun One"


The Fun Has Just Begun

The atmosphere was typical of a night this late in May. Pleasantly warm with a sky full of stars and the gentle chorus of crickets provided an atmosphere that seemed too good to be true. The moonlight shone mystically over the rippling pond, causing dazzling sparkles of light. Frogs were croaking, adding to the serenade of nature and the romance of the night. The willow tree was swaying slightly in the gentle breeze that wafted through the air, the tips of it's branches dipping into the water and creating more ripples on the surface that sparkled in the dim light. Jinder glanced over the romantic ambiance around him, feeling a quiver of apprehension as he waited for his date to meet him here. He'd been anxious for this moment all day, ever since he'd kissed her goodbye early that morning. It always feels like it's been too long. He was longing to feel her slender, soft body within his arms, to taste her passionate lips on his mouth, to surround himself with her love.

Suddenly there was a soft crunching of footsteps in the distance, gradually getting louder with each beat. Jinder turned his head in the direction of the sounds and saw the figure of a woman materialize from the other side of the pond. It was so dark, but the moonlight was bright enough for him to recognize his girl. In a flash, he sprinted around the edge of the pond. Jackie jumped into motion, racing toward him as well. As she neared him, she leaped the last few feet and landed into his open arms. She was crushed against his chest as he caught her, and his arms were like a thick, solid vise, constricting her in the manner of an anaconda. But she was so content that she could only laugh cheerfully as she wrapped her own arms around his shoulders and squeezed him just as hard. They were cheek to cheek as they clung to each other in a merry reunion. The bear hugs ended when their mouths met with a steamy kiss that rendered them weak in the knees.

Breathless as they pulled apart, they opened their eyes to see the other grinning from ear to ear. Jackie was the most effected. She could hardly breathe as it was because of the tight grip Jinder had her in, but she managed to ask what she'd been wondering ever since he texted to tell her to meet him here. "So tell me! Why couldn't we have just met at my hotel? Why did we have to come all the way out here?" she asked in bafflement. Jinder's grin grew wider. "Hotels are so mundane. This is more fun. Let's do something new for once." he replied with all his charm. Jackie had no will to decline. He had all the instruments that captured her attention, and she wanted to play every one of them. She giggled giddily as she responded to his suggestion, lifting her hand up to touch his face. "Anything for you, my Fun One." she said as she leaned in for another kiss, but Jinder interrupted by letting out a whooping "Woooo!" so loud that it echoed in the dark as he cupped her buttocks in his two big hands and lifted her up to swing her around in circles. She shrieked and hung on for dear life as they spun around until they were both dizzy and fell onto the grass, both laughing joyfully.

Heads spinning, they held onto each other until the earth came back into focus. They were blinking up at a sky-full of beautiful twinkling stars. The mood was impeccable. Jackie propped up on an elbow and was smirking down at Jinder as she said, "So, are we just gonna do it right here in the grass like animals? Is that what you're intending?" Jinder just smiled smoothly as he answered. "Of course not. That would be unethical. Come on!" he said as he rose to his feet and reached for her hand to help her off the ground. He kept hold of her trusting hand within his strong, promising grip and she followed him like a docile sacrificial lamb as he led her along the lip of the pond. He walked with such a purpose, but kept glancing back at her with such excitement in his handsome dark eyes that she could resist him nothing. "Are you having fun yet?" he asked, his smile gleaming in the moonlight. "I'm starting to, a little bit." she lied, just to tease him. She was having a ton of fun right now!

In a movement so fast, Jackie could hardly fathom how it happened, Jinder pulled her through the curtain of the willow tree and had her back against the trunk of the tree. His long, solid body pressed hard against the front of her and his head was stooped down so he could touch noses with her. She had no room to move, nor did she want to. The heat his body was radiating into her was like an electric charge that sent her every limb to tingling. Their eyes were directly locked on each other as Jinder said, "How about now?" But he gave her no chance to reply. He dropped down onto her mouth with a kiss so fast and hard, so deep and merciless that her heart threatened to burst from the excitement. She could feel her blood heating up as it raced through her veins, quickly turning her entire body aflame. As his tongue plunged into her mouth with a dominant vigor, she couldn't resist the urge to respond in kind. She opened her mouth even wider as she received his savage kisses. It was the most exhilarating thing she'd ever experienced in her life.

As the kisses heated up, Jinder was attempting to unbutton Jackie's shirt, but by now he was in so much need that he hadn't the patience for such tedious work. He ripped it open with all haste, popping off every last button from the shirt. The longing within the core of her body increased as she felt the stubble of his goatee scrape across the ravine in between her breasts. Her nipples peaked with expectancy, longing for his attention as well. She felt him tug the cup of her bra aside, and her breath gave a hitch as she felt a pinch of his teeth gently clamp around a sensitive and swollen areola. Her nerves sent a shockwave of sensations throughout every limb on her body. The feelings were relentless as Jinder yanked the shirt off her back, seams audibly ripping in the peaceful air of the night. The heat seemed to only magnify as he kissed down the length of her torso, tantalising the tender flesh along every inch until she was quivering with need. By the time he reached the waistband of her pants, she was so aroused that all she could do was use the tree trunk behind her back in order to keep upright. Her feelings were becoming so intense that her eyes closed from the sheer enjoyment of it all and her head tilted back against the tree.

Jinder unbuttoned her pants and she felt the cool breeze waft along her newly bared skin as he slid her clothes down her legs. Before she could react, she felt his hard hot body pressing against her, pinning her against the tree. When she opened her eyes and lifted her head, she saw his face looming over her, a wicked grin plastered across his mouth and a playful twinkle lighting his eyes. He plunged his mouth onto her again, indulging her mouth in a deep and dominant kiss so hard that his prominent nose smashed against her own. She could hardly breathe until his kisses moved to trail down the length of her neck. Her breath was coming in heavy sighs as she felt his teeth on the sensitive skin of her neck, sending her body into even higher temperatures. Jackie felt as if she was baking from the inside, and the sensation worsened when Jinder placed a hand in between her legs, sliding an inquisitive finger through the hot moist furrows he discovered there. She quivered involuntarily by the shockwaves that single touch created and all she could do was cling to his unforgiving body for support. As a thick, curious digit entered her body, she felt herself become helpless to his every whim. She sagged heavily against him, powerless to stop anything he desired of her. A second finger joined the first, stroking aggressively within the pulsing walls of her cavity. The vicious ripples that rolled over her entire body tweaked every nerve she had and she clenched her hands on his shoulders in a spontaneous reflex, her breath hitching audibly. As the fingers twitched, probing a certain soft spot, the result caused a harsh wave of pleasure that made her call out, her voice echoing in the dark. She yanked at his vest, pulling it off his shoulders and bunching it around his bent elbows. She yanked some more, but he refused to move. He wanted all the control.

"Having fun yet?" he asked again, a raspy inquiry full of passion and arousal, his breath tickling the wet skin on her neck from all his suckling. Already she could feel his erection pressing uncomfortably into her ribs and the knowledge made her spill another gush of readiness over his hand. Her fingers curled in reaction, twisting the collar of his t-shirt, her nails clawing into his flesh. The plethora of sensations were overwhelming her to the point where she thought she was losing her mind. But in answer she replied, "I'm having… some… fun." However, she barely breathed the words in consequence to the magnitude of feelings she was enduring at the moment. She just had to tease him though. It always turns out even greater for her when he takes it as a challenge. His eyes met hers in a predatory gaze as he said, "I regret to disappoint. Please, let me try to make it up to you…"

His teeth went back to tantalizing her neck while his fingers resumed their maddening strokes within her body. In addition to that, his erection grew ever harder into her ribs as she pulsed with vigor around his hand. A twinge shocked her hard, tingling every nerve and making her hands clench onto his shirt again. He was driving her mad and she wanted to rip at his clothes with the madness she was feeling. As another harsh twinge shocked and rippled throughout her, she was crying out in need before she realised her lamentation was escaping her throat. She ripped at his shirt in desperation, making a satisfactory tearing sound. The bare hard muscles rippling under her hands added to her own personal paradise.

As if things were not hot enough, it just about got even hotter. As if it weren't enough that his hellcat woman was a pulsing, welcoming temptation, now she was ripping off his clothes! That was his favorite t-shirt! When this whole thing got started it was about having fun. Now he had punishment on his mind. He gave her a sharp nip on her neck, harder than before. Jackie yelped in surprise, but it was the pulsing sensation around his finger that set him into action. Suddenly he could take this foreplay no more. "Get my pants off!" Jinder demanded, breathless from the tightness in his crotch. Her own pants were still bunched around her ankles, but she didn't hesitate to help him open his belt, pull down his pants. His cock sprang right upward upon release, but Jackie was given little time to admire it because Jinder pounced on her with the quickness of a panther. She was on her back and pinned down in the grass before she knew how she got there, so fast her head was spinning. Jinder was looking down at her with a wicked grin on his face and she thought he was the sexiest creature she'd ever seen, with those dark but mysteriously sparkling eyes full of mischief and the amazing fact that he still had his turban in place. She wanted to knock it off because she wanted every part of him to be naked, right now.

But she couldn't move. He was boring down on her with so much weight that she couldn't budge. They were now so close that she could feel his heart thumping against her breast. Her own heart pounded against her ribcage with the sentiment that gave her secretly inside. As her thoughts ran rampant within her mind, he leaned his face closer, hovering his mouth over her ear, teasing a kiss over her mouth, then replied in a deep rumble, "Tell me if you think this is fun." as he grazed the tips of his fingers down her sides, straight down to her legs. She shivered beneath him. His hands stopped by her knees and he lifted them up and folded her legs down until they were pressed tightly against her chest. As he made the movement, he slyly slipped his ever hardening erection into her welcoming core, reaching in deep. Jackie could only cry out from pleasure, but she wanted more. He was driving into her at a steady pace, not wild like she'd expected, but it was still deliciously stimulating. She wanted to pull him closer to her but he had her so strongly restrained in this position that she could do nothing but give herself to him. Even though she was enjoying it to the fullest, she was soon disappointed when he abruptly stopped. "No! Don't stop!" she begged pathetically.

Jinder shrugged indifferently as he shed the rest of their clothes. "No answer is a bad sign." he explained, "So, tell me if you think _this_ is fun." Now grasping her by the ankles, he folded her up so far that her head was in between her knees and her butt was in the air, all without ever disengaging their bodies. She was practically lying on her shoulders and he was bent over her to pin her ankles to the ground, and Jackie was oddly thinking that this would be one hell of a pin inside a wrestling ring. She was down for the count, but she didn't even want to kick out. In this position, he was reaching in deeper realms than he'd ever gone before, and just the twitching of his full erection was enough to send her to the moon. Her body was on fire by now and her skin was covered in a fine sheen, and when he resumed that same steady pace from before she thought she might be starting to melt. She was having so much fun that she had forgotten that Jinder had asked her a question.

In fact, even Jinder had forgotten he'd asked it. By now he was so hot that he just couldn't stop. He didn't want to play around anymore. It was feeling too good for that. He began moving faster without noticing he was doing it, pumping so fast and hard that their skin was slapping loudly within the confinement of their cozy leafy-curtained haven. He could feel every inch of the insides of her body, so moist and pulsating with a molten heat, squeezing around him like a vicious well of pleasure. She must be feeling just as good, he thought as he observed the pleasure on her face, the tears of passion slipping from her eyes, the cries of gratification that escaped her lips, and best of all the wild turbulence within her core. "Oh, my god!.." she exclaimed as she cringed, "Jinder!" The burst of her orgasm rushed over him in a white hot current of ecstasy that blasted him into his own eruption. She was howling with abandon at her elation, and he joined her in song because it felt too good not to. If it weren't for the blood surging their ears, they might have heard their own voices echoing out to the open space of the area. The waves of orgasm lasted for seemingly several minutes and left them drained in the aftermath. They both collapsed onto the grass in a hot, slick embrace as they tried to cool down. Their lungs were heaving for air and their bodies were trembling from trauma, but they were both grinning from ear to ear.

Once they finally caught their breath, Jinder looked down at Jackie's head lying on his shoulder. It made him smile to see her there. Honestly, this couldn't have been so much fun without her. She must have sensed his stare and tilted her head to peer up at him. He saw her own smile spread across her face as he watched. Jackie then giggled and said, "I must admit, that was _too_ much fun!" Jinder furrowed his eyebrows sympathetically and shook his head. "No, no. That's not true, baby. You can never have too much fun." he declared before he plunged onto her mouth for another of his dominant kisses, as if to prove his point.


End file.
